


The World Still Turns

by Makioka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makioka/pseuds/Makioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione. Scars remain, and the things that drive them apart are the only things that keep them together. She is untouchable and he is inescapable. DH compliant</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Still Turns

She was rude, and he was apathetic. She slammed doors and he got drunk. She hid her scars, and he hid his, and each secretly thought they were the worst off. At nights they fought, bodies sliding against each other, their weddings rings glowing softly, and afterwards they rolled away and faced the opposite wall unfulfilled and wanting.

At their wedding she wore roses in her hair, even though his favourite flowers were pansies, and he invited his work colleagues even though she hated them. They held hands and murmured words they only half believed, and her fingernails almost drew blood from his wrists. When she screamed at night in her sleep relieving the torture she had undergone he would lie there woodenly, and cast Silencio because it reminded him of what had happened. When he cried drunkenly, she would throw the Sobering potion at him, and stalk out in disgust.

She didn't tell him that she didn't get pregnant because she cast her contraceptive charms every night without fail, she let him believe it was the curses she had taken in the war. He didn't let her know that he knew she was lying. They would smile with sharp smiles when asked if they were happy, and he'd hold her cold hand (as limp as a dead fish,) and they'd both lie through their teeth.

They didn't fight, because fighting these days revealed too much that was personal. Memories bound them together. Not Hogwarts memories of sugar-sweet puppy love, of longing looks, and shy advances. But war memories of death and torture, because her unspoken glance let him know that she had never forgiven him for leaving them, and he let her know with barely concealed distaste that she had driven him away.

They married too young, because there was nothing else to do. They married because that which drove them apart, also tied them together. Because hatchet sharp words from her mouth, and cold actions by him was the only way either of them could live. Kindness would have broken him, and sympathy would have broken her. She was untouchable and he was unchangeable.


End file.
